


Blue Hour

by RandomBtsLover



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBtsLover/pseuds/RandomBtsLover
Summary: It was a long day and Yeonjun finally decided to hit the showers. Man, twelve hours of practicing the same song can really get to you. He reached into the shower and turned the hot water on humming blue hour to himself quietly. The minute the hot water hit his skin he sighed in relief. Yeonjun felt like he was in a trance by just simply standing in the stream of hot water. Ugh my muscles are so sore, but yet all I can do is think about how fun that dance is, he whined, washing himself up rather quickly and hoping out of the shower. Yeonjun looked around the bathroom aimlessly for his towel, and after about a good ten minutes or so he realizes something. Of course, I left my towel laying on my bed, why wouldn’t I that’s a fantastic place for it right now.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 22





	Blue Hour

It was a long day and Yeonjun finally decided to hit the showers. Man, twelve hours of practicing the same song can really get to you. He reached into the shower and turned the hot water on humming blue hour to himself quietly. The minute the hot water hit his skin he sighed in relief. Yeonjun felt like he was in a trance by just simply standing in the stream of hot water. Ugh my muscles are so sore, but yet all I can do is think about how fun that dance is, he whined, washing himself up rather quickly and hoping out of the shower. Yeonjun looked around the bathroom aimlessly for his towel, and after about a good ten minutes or so he realizes something. Of course, I left my towel laying on my bed, why wouldn’t I that’s a fantastic place for it right now.

The bathroom door swung open and Yeonjun walked out rather calmly even thought he was kind of pissed about having forgot his towel. Not having a care in the world, he scoops up his towel and starts to dry himself off. But Yeonjun gets lost in the lyrics of blue hour and starts to dance around his room butt naked. Without any warning what so ever Soobin walks right into Yeonjun’s room. “Hey Yeon…jun”. Soobin drops the cookie that was in his hand straight onto the floor. Yeonjun still hasn’t realized that he has forgotten to lock his door. “Cus it’s you.” Yeonjun turns around pointing to the door aka Soobin. “Oh my god Binnie what are you doing here?” he scurries over to where he had thrown the towel seconds prior and covers himself to the best of his ability. “I…. I…Just wanted you to try the cookies I baked earlier.” Soobin picks the cookie up from the floor and looks at Yeonjun once again. His face turning pinker by the second. “I didn’t mean to just walk in like that I…I Just got excited and was really looking forward to seeing you, I’ll just leave I’m so sorry.” Soobin leaves rather quickly pulling the door closed behind him.

Yeonjun stood there dumfounded by his own stupidity. I can’t believe I forgot to lock my door, Shit this is bad, what am I supposed to do now? The boy seen me naked for goodness sake. Yeonjun threw some clothes on as quickly as possible and was about to go look for Soobin, even though he knew it was gonna be awkward. Yeonjun hovered his hand over the door knob for a good three seconds before even thinking about opening the door and facing reality. Meanwhile Soobin Is on the opposite side of the door doing the exact same thing. Yeonjun pulls the door open just to be standing face to face with Soobin. “Binnie are you alright?” No answer came out of Soobin the boy was just standing there with his now dirty floor cookie in his hand. With his gaze focused on the floor Soobin managed to say one word. “Yeah.” Yeonjun stood there for a moment in complete silence. “Come on Binnie let’s just forget this ever happed, people see their friends naked all the time.” Yeah, people do see their friends naked all the time but Soobin didn’t think of Yeonjun as “Just a friend”, He has liked him for the longest time now but just hasn’t said anything about it. “Yeah, I guess people do see their friends naked a lot.” Soobin chuckled. “So, we’re good?” Yeonjun says extending his hand out to Soobin. “Definitely, yeah, better than good.” Man, why did I say ten different things a yeah of course would have been ideal, now he probably thinks I’m some nut case. Yeonjun chuckles. “Cat got your tongue?” He teases.

__________________________________

It’s the night of their big comeback stage and Soobin still can’t get naked Yeonjun out of his head. Blue hour just had to be the song we perform right? Yeonjun seems fine so why am I still harping over this. Right before they are about to go on stage the boys hear their fans going wild. Soobin peeks around the corner of the stage and suddenly gets stage fright. This isn’t his first rodeo but he just can’t seem to shake that uneasy feeling. Yeonjun realizes something’s up with Soobin. “Hey Binnie you alright? You seem kind of uneasy tonight.” Soobin just nods indicating that he’s alright or at least that’s what he wants Yeonjun to believe.  
The next thing you know all five of them are on stage together, Soobin is trying to keep his thoughts from ruining this performance for not only himself but Moas and the rest of the members. It doesn’t help that Yeonjun wears a fluffy pink crop top when they perform this song. Yeonjun dances his little heart away so passionately that he doesn’t even realize how many times his shirt goes up. At this point the song is almost to the end and Soobin was doing great until he looked over at Yeonjun at the worst possible time. His pants were so tight that it left nothing to the imagination and on top of that his fuzzy pink crop top kept going up to the point where you could see Yeonjun’s entire stomach. Soobin’s face turned fifty shades of pink and Yeonjun definitely noticed. He knew exactly what this was about and he wanted answers as to why Soobin couldn’t just drop it like any other normal conversation they have had. The song ends seconds later and they all freeze panting and trying to catch their breath. They get brought backstage to cool off and rehydrate themselves. Yeonjun wanted to walk right up to Soobin and confront him about the situation right then and there, but he could already tell that for some reason this was a sensitive topic for Soobin so he waited.

Shortly after the comeback showcase ended completely and they were on their way back home. Yeonjun sat next to Soobin in the car on purpose. He was testing the waters to see if it was just a misunderstanding or if Soobin was just genuinely acting strange towards him. Silence filled the car and at this point everyone could tell something was going on based of how Soobin was acting. Kai was the one to finally come out and break the silence. “So, what did everyone think about that comeback stage? I thought it was pretty cool.” Beomgyu agreed with Kai and so did Taehyun. “Soobin hyung what about you?” Kai instantly regretted letting those words come out of his mouth. Soobin couldn’t even answer Kai’s question instead he started crying right there in front of everyone. Yeonjun just put his arms around Soobin and whispered, “It’s alright Binnie they don’t know what happened.” His head shot up out of Yeonjun’s arms, all he could do was stare at him. So Yeonjun does still remember he didn’t forget, all this time I thought he just didn’t care. Soobin just smiled and rested his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder. He’s right they don’t know what happened between me and him so there is no need to act suspicious in front of them.

____________________________________

It was a long ride back to their home but they finally made it back, the time read 3:04 AM. Shit is it really that late? Soobin thought about skipping his shower for the night and just taking one in the morning but he felt so uncomfortable in his sweaty clothes. A fast shower never hurt anyone. He jumped into the shower double checking that he locked the door behind him. Soobin finally felt relaxed for the first time in weeks since the little incident between himself and Yeonjun. Not so long after did that relaxed feeling vanish when he heard a knock on his bathroom door. “Binnie, I know you’re in there, we need to talk immediately.” Soobin felt his heart drop to his stomach, He knew exactly what this was about. “Give me one second I just want to finish showering and then we can talk.” Soobin knew that he would have to come clean about his feelings for Yeonjun now. Well, there goes a good friendship right down the drain just like the water running off my body. He dries himself off and throws on the clothes he had left in the bathroom from the prior night.

It was now or never Soobin had to face the reality of this situation and he had no one else to blame but himself. Damn you Pinterest for giving me that stupidly amazing cookie recipe. Soobin slowly opened the door to find Yeonjun sitting on his bed. “So, what did you want to talk about?” He looked at Yeonjun with such an innocent look hoping to make the situation better. “Oh, come on Binnie you know exactly what I want to talk to you about, if looks could speak I would say you did a lot of inappropriate things to me in your head while we were on stage.” Soobin had no words he just stood there looking at Yeonjun like a total creep. “So how about we start with that Binnie, why can’t you just drop what happened that day?” Soobin knew he was gonna regret this as soon as the words left his mouth but it had to be said at some point. “I like you alright!” he didn’t mean to shout that at Yeonjun, that’s just how it came out, followed with many tears falling from Soobin’s face. “You like me, as in like more than a friend?” Yeonjun stood up and walked towards Soobin. “Y... yes Yeonjun as I...in more than a friend.” Yeonjun smirked and pushed the hair out of Soobin’s face. “And you were afraid to tell me this why exactly?” Soobin looked Yeonjun directly in the eyes and said “Because I was afraid that I was gonna lose you.” Those words rung inside of Yeonjun’s head for about a solid Minute. He looked up at Soobin and Pulled him into a kiss. “You never have to worry about losing me Binnie because I’m in love with you.”


End file.
